Computer system interfaces typically include command-style interfaces, in which commands are entered into the computer system with a keyboard or similar device, and graphical user interfaces or GUIs, in which graphical objects are selected and manipulated using a pointing device such as a mouse or trackball. GUIs are becoming increasingly popular with computer users. It is generally accepted that computers having graphical user interfaces are easier to use, and that application programs are more quickly learned in a GUI environment than in a non-GUI environment.
Typically, a GUI offers several types of controls on a computer screen. For example, when using the Macintosh.RTM. Operating System by Apple Computer, Inc., a number of GUI controls are provided including check boxes, radio buttons, pull down menus, and sliders.
Slider controls typically are the GUI metaphor for linear potentiometers often found on stereos, graphical equalizers, etc. Sliders are therefore often used for volume or other magnitude adjustments. For example, a computer can adjust the GUI slider to adjust the volume level of speakers connected to the computer. Sliders and the like can also be used for selecting different options, preferences, alternatives, etc. that a program offers.
Sometimes, multiple GUI sliders are provided for controlling different functions and parameters of an application program. In some instances, the setting of one slider can be related to the settings of other sliders. For example, a first slider controlling the resolution of displayed pixels on a video screen might be set to a high resolution level, impacting a second slider controlling colors displayed on the screen. With current slider implementations, the effect of the first slider on the second slider would be unknown to the user. The user currently would be able to set either slider to any setting, resulting in error or requiring software intervention to correctly resolve the interdependencies of the sliders. Therefore, the visual settings of the GUI sliders may not correctly represent the true settings of the parameters in the system.